<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Las colas de zorro en humanos son normales by LuSixter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994585">Las colas de zorro en humanos son normales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter'>LuSixter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kitsune, Light Sadism, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace mucho tiempo, existía un zorro demoníaco que tenía nueve colas. Con solo agitar una, las montañas caían y las aguas rugían.</p><p>Para enfrentarse a él, se reunieron 9 poderosos hombres.</p><p>Estos 9 arriesgaron sus vidas para sellar a la bestia.</p><p>Sólo uno sobreviviría.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Naruto Uzumaki no conoce la amistad, y no está familiarizado con la empatía, solo va por la vida divirtiéndose, el viejo jefe le ordena ir por el mundo y encontrar un amigo.</p><p>Así, Naruto comienza su viaje, donde conoce a sus amigos y enemigos, mientras aprende como ser lo suficientemente humano como para formar una familia.</p><p> </p><p>(AU: Naruto del piloto que puedes encontrar: https://lectortmo.com/viewer/5af7feffd8c9b/cascade#)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Las colas de zorro en humanos son normales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conoce a Naruto Uzumaki</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los primeros capítulos son básicamente el capítulo piloto dividido en 3 partes, solo con algunos cambios importantes para el futuro.</p><p>¿Por qué en tres partes? Porque tengo que traducirlo y me tardaría mucho con un capítulo muy largo, además no quiero descansar y dejarlo incompleto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¡Sácame de aquí! Fuiste tú ¿no? ¡Naruto, tu hiciste esta trampa para que yo cayera!"</p><p>"Silencio" en el monte Oinari, en un hoyo, el niño miró a su compañero de clase con desesperación "Dijiste cosas malas de mi en la escuela, ¿no?"</p><p>"E-Eso ... ¡Fue una broma!" no se escuchaba como una broma llamarlo <em>'Mierda monstruosa de color naranja que se cree especial'</em>   "Somos amigos, ¿No, Naruto?" Él ni siquiera quería tocarlo, y claro, Naruto no tenía ningún amigo.</p><p>"Sí, claro" Naruto se agachó, mirando más cerca la desesperación de su compañero de clases.</p><p>"¡Le diré al jefe que tú fuiste el que orinó en su cama!" Naruto se puso tenso y estiró su mano, él trató de alcanzarla con ojos esperanzados, solo para que Naruto golpeara su mano y le sonriera de manera burlesca.</p><p>"¡Púdrete idiota!" Naruto se paró "Te lo mereces" comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.</p><p>"¡Hijo de perra! ¡No me extraña que todos te odien y te llamen monstruo!" Naruto se detuvo "¡Sácame de aquí! Esto es muy poco higiénico"</p><p>"Te importa mucho la higiene no?" Naruto se desabrochó sus pantalones. </p><p>"¿Q-Qué estas ...?"</p><p>"Descargando" la víctima se horrorizó. </p><p>"Oye, e-era broma ... no"</p><p>"¡Ahí va! Wiiiiii ..."</p><p>" <strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</strong> " </p><p>Eventualmente los guardias lo encontraron, desafortunadamente, según Naruto.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Hace mucho tiempo, existía un zorro demoníaco que tenía nueve colas. Con solo agitar una, las montañas caían y las aguas rugían.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Para enfrentarse a él, se reunieron 9 poderosos hombres.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Estos 9 arriesgaron sus vidas para sellar a la bestia.</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Sólo uno sobreviviría.</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Uchiha Kiyoshi-</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Tus acciones no mejoran, y pronto se volverán peores" regañó un anciano- no, <strong><em>el</em> </strong>anciano. El jefe de la montaña. Su cabello era puntiagudo y sobre su piel arrugada de la frente tenía maracas que asimilaban llamas de fuego, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, Naruto solía colgarse de su barba para mirar más de cerca la cicatriz, ahora encontró otros métodos menos difíciles, y dolorosos para su jefe "El mal lleva al conflicto, no hay necesidad para conflictos en esta era. Los humanos y demonios deben vivir en paz"  Hiruzen Sarutobi miró al niño de cabello rubio y marcas de bigotes (¿bigotes reales?) con serenidad "Pero tú no tienes ni un solo amigo humano"</p><p>Naruto frunció el ceño en frustración "¿En serio? ¿Y tus amigos jefe? Nunca he visto ni uno solo"</p><p>La serenidad murió.</p><p>"¡Idiota! ¡Cada uno de mis amigos murieron enfrentándose a tu padre!" el jefe se tranquilizó y se suavizo "Tienes suerte de que no me atreviera a matar un pequeño zorro bebé de 9 colas" Hiruzen frunció el ceño "Pero eres un niño sin amigos, contrario a lo que quería cuando te rescaté"</p><p>Naruto comenzó a cansarse de esa charla "¡Bien! ¡Entonces si los amigos son <strong>TAN</strong> importantes!, ¿¡Por qué no te apresuras y los alcanzas de una vez!?"</p><p>Hiruzen se tensó aún más.</p><p><em>"...Ups"</em> Naruto puso en su frente el condimento con el que compartía nombre y cerró los ojos, segundos después, se convirtió en un murciélago con cola de zorro y comenzó a volar en dirección opuesta <em>"Mejor huir cuando se pone serio"</em></p><p>"<em>Y con una técnica como esa...</em>" Hiruzen tomó un trozo de madera "<em>A este paso la historia se repetirá, y no creo poder...</em>" lanzó el trozo de madera cual Shuriken, con tal precisión que le pegó al '<em>animal </em>'.</p><p>"<em>Auch, estúpido, estúpido jefe </em>" se quejó mentalmente.</p><p>"Naruto, te daré una misión muy importante" Hiruzen lo señaló con un dedo, Naruto normalmente se emocionaría por ello, pero la seriedad del viejo no lo dejó.</p><p>"Mh?"</p><p>"Primero, dirígete al ciudad, luego la villa siguiente, luego la que sigue, hasta que encuentres un amigo en el que confiar" de repente, el tapiz detrás suyo que contaba con la imagen del zorro de las nueve colas, en cada una de sus colas se podía apreciar vagamente 9 hombres, se sintió mas presente, asfixiante "No quiero que acabes como él, no quiero eso para ti" Hiruzen hizo una pausa "La amistad y la confianza son esenciales, significa que alguien te entiende cuando estas feliz, o cuando estas triste, alguien que quiere estar contigo. Es la parte muy importante para cualquier ser vivo" Hiruzen miró al niño que estaba en frente de él, sabía bien que por el momento, Naruto no entendía que se refería, por eso se preparó mentalmente para lo que diría después "No quiero que regreses hasta que traigas a un amigo en el que confíes, ¡Debes completar esta misión!"</p><p>Naruto se congeló.</p><p>"No... Es posible..."</p>
<hr/><p>Al día siguiente, Naruto, ahora con sus pantalones y chaqueta naranja, se bajó de su moto y puso sus goggles sobre su frente, salir de su hogar no había sido tan difícil como pensaba, fue inesperadamente fácil irse, como si no importara no volver en mucho tiempo al lugar en el que creció.</p><p>Porque, ¿Era su hogar no?</p><p>Era donde creció, tenía que, ¿Verdad?</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>
      <em>Él tenía un hogar, ¿verdad?</em>
    </strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>"Maldición, tengo hambre" como por arte de magia, a su nariz llegó el hermoso olor de su plato favorito.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Ramen</strong>.</em>
</p><p>"¡Ta-dah! Tu plato de ramen" Naruto sonrió mirando el platillo que el viejo amable le dio, ¡Y sin pagar! él le dijo que podía pagarle después.</p><p>"¡Gracias viejo!" Naruto partió sus palillos y dio gracias <em>"Genial, no he comido en unos días"</em></p><p>"¡Jefe! Uno para mi" un hombre gordo y que apestaba a alcohol entró  a la tienda.</p><p><em>"Bueno"</em> pensó Naruto <em>"Pase lo que pase estoy seguro de que no haré amigos como él"</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>